kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent
Summary Maleficent is an evil witch from the classic Disney film Sleeping Beauty, only in The Kingdom Keepers series, she's real, and plays the primary antagonist. She is a cunning, twisted, pure evil, yet oddly beautiful witch with green skin. She is strongest in very cold areas, such as the computer room in the Utilidors below the Magic Kingdom, or an ice truck behind Expedition Everest at Disney's Animal Kingdom. She is weakened by heat and when stabbed with 'uncle walt's pen.' Finn (the main protagonist of the series) has also hurt her with a sword and by choking her so she can't cast spells. She has evil powers, and wishes to use them to lead the Overtakers in their plan to take over Disney and possibly beyond. Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark' ' In Kingdom Keepers I, Maleficent is the primary Overtaker, an evil witch, and is based in the Magic Kingdom. The 5 teens, the Kingdom Keepers, are being used by Disney to stop her. Maleficent at first tries to scare the kids out of the park at night, at one point even turning into a crow to attack Finn. She activates the rides while the kids are in them looking for clues, brings animatronics to life, and tries to harm the kids, though whether she is attempting to or able to actually kill them is another matter altogether. It is later revealed she is trying to get her hands on the Stonecutter's Quill, Walt Disney's first pen. Although she fears it and can be weakened by it, she needs its power for reasons yet unknown. In her attempt to get the pen, she captures Amanda's sister Jessica (called Jez when under Maleficent's control and sometimes thereafter) using a spell. Once the Kingdom Keepers get ahold of the Stonecutter's Quill, she lures them down into a secret base of operations in the catacombs below the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction- an enormous jail built by the Imagineers, but full of recently spruced up cells. It is revealed that she plans to take over the park and lock the Cast Members in these cells once she obtains Walt's pen. In a battle with Maleficent, Finn weakens her using the pen and escapes. However, Maleficent has her hands on Walt Disney's original concept plans, the last piece to the stonecutter's quill. The Kingdom Keepers and Wayne set up a plan to trick Maleficent into getting back the plans. Finn, Philby, and Maybeck find her hiding in the computer server room in the Utilitor beneath the magic Kingdom since she can only survive and use her powers in cold areas. Finn tricks her into opening the door, pretending to be giving her the pen, and Philby grabs the plans. The three make off with the Stonecutters Quill and the plans, while an angry, tricked Maleficent is kicked backwards into the computers. Regaining her power from the computers, she blasts through the Utilidors in an attempt to capture the kids. While the rest of the Kingdom Keepers escape the park, Finn fights Jez for the plans and accidentally uses his DHI state to free Jez from Maleficent's spell. Finn then escapes down a garbage chute with the pen and plans while Maleficent gives chase. Finn escapes while Disney Imagineers trap Maleficent in a net. Maleficent is then presumably locked below Pirates, in one of her own cells, though book II finds her in the apartment in Cinderella Castle. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney At Dawn Maleficent, has been moved from prison to prison by Imagineers, three times in as many weeks after the end of of book I, is locked up in Cinderella's Castle at the start of book II. The Overtakers to use a weather balloon to attract a lightning bolt to destroy the bars on the window of the apartment she is held in, and she escapes down the Tinker Bell zip line at the end of the fireworks finale. She heads to Disney's Animal Kingdom, kidnapping Amanda's sister Jess in the process. The Kingdom Keepers are contacted by Wayne again, who lets them know Maleficent has managed to get her hands on a DHI server. The Kingdom Keepers get into the Animal Kingdom at dawn, but Maleficent has animal spies all over the park trying to get the kids. At one point, she lures Maybeck into a hiding place in the bat entrapment. As the Kingdom Keepers spend the day around the park, trying to find Jez and the DHI machine, Maleficent has animal DHIs and other Overtakers attempt to stop them. Luckily, the Kingdom Keepers manage to escape or stop them all. At one point, Maleficent kidnaps two of the Kingdom Keepers, Philby and Willa, who have fallen asleep and gone into Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, leaving them in DHI comas. She hides them in the Animal Kingdom Lodge, but Finn and Maybeck manage to save them. Maleficent confronts Finn and Amanda in the Conservation Station later on, where she attempts to kill Amanda, but Finn goes so mad with rage that he nearly kills her. Meanwhile, Maleficent has her Overtakers and evil DHIs still around the park, attacking the others. Eventually, Finn finds and saves Jez in the tiger cage, and Maybeck and Willa destroy the evil DHI machine, saving Animal Kingdom from Maleficent. Finn and Amanda realize there's still one thing left to do before they leave the park, and they head to a closed Expedition Everest, due to a drawing in Jez's diary (which is what they've been following all along.) The Kingdom Keepers, Amanda, and Jez come face to face again with Maleficent in the attraction's climax, where Maleficent uses her cold powers to release evil Disney villain Chernabog from the giant Yeti audio-animatronic. Maleficent tries to use her powers to kill Finn, but Amanda uses her own witch powers and defeats Maleficent. Maleficent tells Finn that Wayne, who has gone missing while in a battle on VMN alongside Philby, and the only way to get Wayne back is to give her the Stonecutter's Quill, Walt's pen, and the plans. The Kingdom Keepers escape Maleficent and Chernabog, and the twolains escape the park in an ice truck, headed for Disney's Hollywood Studios... Category:Overtaker Category:Antagonist Category:Disney Character Category:Villain